pathofexilefandomcom_zh-20200213-history
Arctic Armour
傷害減免並不作用在持續傷害上, 例如 燃燒. 凍結的大地使任何站立其上的事物冰寒. 這不會與其他冰寒效果堆疊. Blood Magic 輔助寶石可以與Arctic Armour連結, 但終止條件會從 0 魔力變更為 0 生命. Arctic Armour啟動後會持續地汲取你的魔力. Blood Magic 楔石會移除你的所有魔力並使此技能無法使用. 魔力消耗倍率, 例如Increased Duration的150%倍率或者Reduced Mana Cost的減免, 不影響平時與移動時的魔力汲取. Inner Force 影響 , 與 但不影響 .Arctic Armor and Mana Regen: Something doesn't add up Gem Leveling | c2 = | c3 = | c4 = }} |- ! 1 | 10 || 18 || || 1.0s || 5.7 || 28.5 || 6 || 9,529 |- ! 2 | 13 || 22 || 15 || 1.1s || 6.8 || 33.8 || 8 || 18,908 |- ! 3 | 16 || 26 || 18 || 1.2s || 7.9 || 39.7 || 11 || 33,871 |- ! 4 | 19 || 30 || 21 || 1.3s || 9.1 || 45.6 || 14 || 56,446 |- ! 5 | 22 || 34 || 24 || 1.4s || 10.4 || 52.2 || 17 || 89,302 |- ! 6 | 25 || 28 || 26 || 1.5s || 11.8 || 58.8 || 21 || 135,415 |- ! 7 | 28 || 42 || 29 || 1.6s || 13.2 || 66.0 || 25 || 283,759 |- ! 8 | 32 || 47 || 33 || 1.7s || 15.2 || 75.8 || 32 || 453,996 |- ! 9 | 36 || 53 || 37 || 1.8s || 17.3 || 86.7 || 41 || 703,128 |- ! 10 | 40 || 58 || 40 || 1.9s || 19.5 || 97.6 || 52 || 1,061,223 |- ! 11 | 44 || 63 || 44 || 2.0s || 21.8 || 109.2 || 65 || 1,570,760 |- ! 12 | 47 || 67 || 47 || 2.1s || 23.7 || 118.5 || 77 || 2,286,879 |- ! 13 | 50 || 71 || 49 || 2.2s || 25.6 || 127.8 || 91 || 3,289,072 |- ! 14 | 53 || 75 || 52 || 2.3s || 27.6 || 137.8 || 107 || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 56 || 79 || 55 || 2.4s || 29.5 || 147.7 || 125 || 9,935,033 |- ! 16 | 59 || 83 || 58 || 2.5s || 31.7 || 158.3 || 146 || 21,343,930 |- ! 17 | 62 || 87 || 60 || 2.6s || 33.8 || 168.9 || 171 || 50,689,250 |- ! 18 | || || || || || || || 90,043,412 |- ! 19 | || || || || || || || 147,026,187 |- ! 20 | || || || || || || || |- ! 21 | || || || || || || || |- ! 22 | || || || || || || || |- ! 23 | || || || || || || || |} Gem Quality Each percentage of quality adds . 每1%技能品質增加0.3%移動速度 Quest Rewards The new skill, Arctic Armour, has been added to the quest rewards as follows: Ranger and Shadow (Caged Brute quest), Witch and Duelist (Intruders in Black quest) and Templar (Lost in Love quest), all on Normal difficulty. Version History * Arctic Armour has been added to the game. |} References Category:Dexterity skills Category:Cold skills Category:Spells Category:Duration skills